The Promise
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "I'll be reincarnated into some Earth Kingdom baby out there. Find him." Prequel to When Avatars Fall In Love and Don't Ever Forget. Has nothing to do with the Avatar comic. Oneshot.


_**The Promise**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: WHO WATCHED IT. WHO. WHO. WHO WATCHED THE LEGEND OF KORRA SEASON FINALE, AND EXPLODED FROM SHEER AWESOMENESS?**

**I did. **

**I... I'm not gonna spoil. Nope. If anyone wants to talk, PM me ASAP. **

**Okay, so I know Amon's gone by now, but like with Ozai, I think there would still be extremists for the cause... Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the sheer epicness that is Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"You knew."

The tall, black-haired man looked up and turned at the accusation, seeing a familiar and upset face staring at him. Green eyes showed absolute pain—the pain of betrayal. He tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a frown.

The other man scowled slightly, then clarified, "You knew that Kun was the one, didn't you? And don't lie to me, Mako."

'Mako' frowned again and sighed in defeat. "I had my suspicions, Bo," he admitted.

A pause. Then, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know for sure. Didn't want to hurt you or Jin."

"Well, look how well that went for you."

"I'm sorry, Bolin," Mako murmured genuinely.

Bolin's green eyes were filled with sadness, "'Sorry' doesn't give my kid a free pass from being the Avatar."

* * *

"_Korra? KORRA!" Mako yelled as loud as he possibly could, hoping that the Avatar could somehow hear him. He'd searched the whole damn city, and still, he couldn't find her. The Council hadn't seen her since the meeting, and that had been hours ago. He knew that Korra could take care of herself, but still, Mako couldn't shake the feeling of dread from himself._

"_Where could she _be_?" Mako muttered to himself. It was like Korra had disappeared from the entire city. She wasn't at home, she wasn't on Air Temple Island, she wasn't at City Hall, and she wasn't at any of her usual hangouts. She was just gone._

"_KORRA!" Mako screamed once again; his voice was hoarse from hours of searching for the lost Avatar. She couldn't be gone. She wouldn't have left without him, without Anila. _

_There was a short silence; then, a small voice said, "M-Mako?"_

_Mako automatically looked up, searching the area around him. He had barely heard the voice, but it was indeed there. "Korra?" _

"_O-over here," his wife's voice called, "behind the trash can."_

_The Firebender looked down the alley where Korra's voice had originated, noticing that there were heaps of garbage bags and a lone, metal trash can. Quickly, he ran towards it and bent down._

_Like she had said, Korra was laying down next to the trash can, but Naga was nowhere to be seen. A sticky, red substance pooled around the Avatar, and with horrifying recognition, Mako realized that it was blood._

Korra's _blood. _

"_No," Mako said breathlessly as he grasped his wife's hand. "What happened?"_

_A wry smile formed on the Avatar's face, and she muttered, "Some stupid Equalists mugged me on my way home. Dumped me over here. Guess there are some people who still follow Amon's ways." _

_Mako cursed loudly, abruptly standing up. "I'm going to get help," he said fiercely, but before he could leave, Korra grabbed his hand._

"_N-no. Just… just stay with me, Mako." Her voice was pleading, "Please." _

_Mako's expression hardened. "You're not dying, Korra," he all but growled. "I'm going to get help, and dammit, you are going to live!"_

_He tried to put as much confidence as he could into his words, but Korra had been laying there for _hours _now. It was a miracle she was still alive. _

_The Avatar managed a small smile. "I've done my duty as the Avatar," she said calmly. "Republic City is at peace—mostly—and everyone is happy. It's time for me to go."_

_Her voice was so serene, so accepting, that Mako wanted to cry. He didn't want to lose Korra. He _couldn't _lose Korra._

"_You are not dying," he repeated, but he knelt down next to her anyway, grasping her tan hand in his._

_Korra sucked in a labored breath. "Tell Anila that Mommy loves her," she said quietly. _

"_Shut up; you're not dying, Korra!"_

"_Tell Jin and Bo that I'm sorry I couldn't see their kid," she continued. "Tell 'em… tell 'em I bet he'll be a great bender, just like his parents."_

"_Korra…"_

"_Thank Tenzin and Pema for me too," she added quietly. "Tell them… tell them I love them like they're my own family. And wish Asami and Tahno the best, and—"_

"_Korra, shut up, _please_," Mako begged, squeezing her hand. A tear streaked down his face, "I'm not losing you, Korra."_

_Another sad smile from said woman. "You'll never lose me, Mako," she whispered reassuringly. "I… I'll be reincarnated into some Earth Kingdom baby out there. Find him, for me, Mako, and teach him _and _Anila Firebending. Promise me you'll do that." _

_Mako was speechless. Yes, he knew how to Firebend, but teaching the next _Avatar_? That was definitely out of his skill level. Still, this was one of Korra's death wishes…_

"_Promise," he said croakily. Tear dripped down onto the dirty ground. _

_Korra grinned slightly as she muttered, "He'll learn how to kick ass, just like me." _

_Mako couldn't help but let out a strained laugh. That was Korra, sarcastic as ever, even while she was knocking on death's door._

_Korra let out a long breath, her body slacking. "I love you, Mako," she said hoarsely. A tear slid down her cheek, and she squeezed her husband's hand reassuringly._

_Mako squeezed back, "I love you too, Avatar Korra," he murmured. _

"_Find me, okay?"_

"_I will."_

_And at eleven o'clock pm, on the spring equinox, Avatar Korra breathed her last, still holding onto her sorrowful beloved's hand._

_But at that very moment, a young mother cried out as she brought her first born child into the world: a baby boy with little tufts of black hair and brown eyes._

_The next Avatar._

* * *

"I take it Bolin or Jinora has spoken to you already?" came a familiar voice from behind Mako.

The Firebender opened one eye, and replied, "Bolin. He's not happy."

"No, it wouldn't seem so," Tenzin agreed. "Mind if I sit here with you, Mako?"

"Of course." The elderly Airbending master took a seat next to the Firebender, and for a long moment, there was silence.

Since Korra and Mako had gotten married—and even before that—Tenzin had developed somewhat of a fatherly position in both Bolin and Mako's lives. The two had grown up on the streets, orphaned at the tender ages of six and eight. They had spent their life relying on each other to get by, and still, they managed to become fine young men. Tenzin recognized this, and in a slow and first unnoticeable process, took the boys under his wing.

"You know," Tenzin said finally, "I had the same suspicions as you did, Mako."

Mako once again opened an eye and glanced at the Airbender. "Really?"

Tenzin nodded. "Really. It was too much of a coincidence for Kun to be born the exact moment Korra passed away. After all, that's what happened with my father and Avatar Roku, and Korra and my father."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know that Korra passed away right when Kun was born?" he questioned.

The elderly man smiled wryly. "Avatar Aang's statue is sensitive to matters of the Spirit World," he explained. "Much like the statues in the Southern Air Temple, his eyes and tattoos will glow when something such as the Avatar State happens. When Korra passed, just that happened, and for a few minutes, it stayed like that. That's why I was not surprised when you brought her in, so many years ago."

"How come no one else noticed?"

Tenzin chuckled at the tone of Mako's voice. "I'm sure those outside and in view of the statue did," he said thoughtfully. "Though, neither Jinora nor Bolin noticed, because they were inside with the baby. I had stepped outside for a moment, and when I came back, Kun had been born."

Mako sighed. "Well, at least I know that I'm not the only one who kept it a secret," he muttered.

Again, Tenzin managed a small, dry smile. "It was better for it to be kept a secret, at least for a little while," he admitted. "While I didn't enjoy lying to everyone, I suppose it was better than they only found out now. Can you imagine if Bolin and Jinora had known that Kun was the next Avatar? They surely would have hidden him away from the White Lotus."

"We could've found him," pointed out Mako.

"Perhaps. Still, I would like to think that there is a logical explanation for my—our—deception to our family. This is as close as it gets, Mako."

Mako considered this for a moment, and then sighed in agreement. "I suppose so," he murmured.

"My advice to you, which I will be following myself," Tenzin continued, "is to leave Bolin and Jinora be for now. Once things settle down, approach them, and explain to them your promise to Korra."

Mako whipped his head around to stare in awe at the older man. "How did you—"

A smile grazed Tenzin's lips. "Because, thirty-two years ago, my father requested I do the same—teach my element to the next Avatar."

* * *

"_He's beautiful, Jin." A stocky man with vibrant green eyes smiled warmly at his wife as she cradled their newborn son. "He looks just like you."_

_Jinora raised an eyebrow in disbelief, looking down at the babe resting in her arms. "Are you kidding me, Bolin?" she said with a slight laugh. "He looks just like you!" She pointed to Kun's eyes, "See, the only thing he has that's actually mine is his eyes."_

_Bolin chuckled, wrapping his arm around his wife fondly. "Whatever you say, Jinora, whatever you say." He hated admitting he was wrong—though it was something he had grown accustomed to, being married to Jinora—but in his eyes, Kun was every bit of Jinora and every bit of him. A perfect combination. _Their _perfect combination, blended into their child._

_Jinora yawned sleepily, her brown eyes drooping. In a mumbled voice, she asked, "Where's Dad?" _

_Bolin's smile morphed into a slight frown. "I… uh, I think he went outside right before Kun was born. Maybe it got too graphic for him," he said jokingly._

_A small grin formed on his wife's face. "He gets it from Gran Gran's brother, Sokka," she guessed. "Legend has it that he was a very squeamish person."_

_The Earthbender shook his head. "You and your legends, Jin," he muttered with an amused smile. _

_Before Jinora could reply, the door opened, and Tenzin swept in, his robes swaying in the air. "Sorry I left so abruptly, dear," he apologized, "but I'm afraid things were getting a bit… ah, crowded in here."_

_Bolin raised an eyebrow; while it was like Tenzin to avoid large crowds (he was certain half of the Air Acolytes were present at Kun's birth), something with his father-in-law seemed off. For one, he seemed noticeably paler, and incredibly tense. Bolin glanced towards Jinora, but she showed no sign of noticing the difference in her father's actions._

"_It's fine, Dad," the young mother reassured. She extended her arms towards him, "Here, you can hold him." _

_Tenzin hesitantly took hold of his grandson, but once Kun was situated in his arms, the man's expression softened. "Hello, Kun," he said quietly, "I'm your grandfather."_

* * *

Mako sucked in a deep breath as he approached the familiar house of his brother and sister-in-law. It had been a month or so since his argument with Bolin, and he hadn't seen them since. He hesitantly lifted up his arm, and with even more hesitation, he knocked on the door gently. From inside the house he could hear glass shattering, and an exasperated voice said, "Kun! How many times have I told you not to bend indoors?"

"But I'm the Avatar, Mommy!" Kun's childish voice replied loudly. "Grandpa said so!"

A small smile formed on Mako's face. There was something about their family that had kids who just wouldn't stop bending. Spirits, he could've sworn he was still paying for all of the damage Anila had caused when she was younger from Firebending.

The door swung open, revealing a very familiar, yet weary face. Surprised green eyes met his own, and Mako said, "Hey, Bo."

Bolin's expression hardened, and he crossed his muscular arms. "Mako," he greeted curtly. "What are you doing here?"

Mako had to admit: it hurt to hear the ice in his brother's voice. "I… I came to talk," he said. "Please, Bo, I don't want this to keep getting in between us."

Green met amber, and a moment passed by. Finally, Bolin sighed, opening the door a little bit more. "Come on in," he said reluctantly. "Sorry it's a mess; Kun's been going crazy ever since Tenzin told him that he was the Avatar."

Mako stepped into the house, and as if on perfect cue, Kun ran by, Jinora hot on his heels. Occasionally, a small column of stone would pop out of the earth, and the Airbender would nimbly dodge it.

The Firebender chuckled as his brother closed the door. "He has the agility of an Airbender," he noted.

Bolin groaned. "You have no idea," he muttered, shaking his head as the bending brothers walked towards the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Kun, if you don't stop right now, I will take away your dessert privileges for a month!" Jinora threatened from the next room over. Another grin formed on Mako's face; Kun loved food, just like his dad.

"So, what did you want to talk about, brother of mine?" Bolin's voice still held a sarcastic, biting tone, but he smiled slightly at the older man.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Bo, I think you know by now. This is the first time I've seen you, Jin, and Kun since you confronted me about Kun being the Avatar."

The Earthbender grimaced, his face adopting a frown. "I was upset," he admitted, "and I guess I still am."

"You have every right to be," Mako reassured quietly. "Look, Bolin, I didn't want to lie to you, but… it was the best way. Honestly, I didn't _want _Kun to be the Avatar. And honestly, I didn't know that he for sure was until Tenzin announced it to us. I know it's going to be hard for you and Jinora to separate with him, but—"

"About that," Bolin cleared his throat, and grinned excitedly. "Tenzin spoke to the Order of the White Lotus, and apparently, the Avatar's mastering of the elements begins with his or her original element. Since Kun's is Earth, Tenzin managed to convince them to let _me_ teach Kun Earthbending!"

Mako went slack-jawed for a moment. Finally, he sputtered, "Bolin, that's-that's great!"

His younger brother nodded. "And that's not even the end," he continued. "After Earth is Water, and they were talking about letting Kun stay here for that too and train with Tenzin's sister, Kya! Either way, after Waterbending, Kun will train in Republic City again with his Firebending master—whoever that is. And lastly, Jinora will teach him Airbending. It works out perfectly!"

Mako's mouth went dry as Bolin mentioned Kun's Firebending teacher. He barely heard his brother as he continued, "So, I guess I'm not really mad at you anymore… Sorry about that, bro."

"N-no, it's fine," Mako muttered finally. Bolin smiled.

"_Once things settle down, approach them, and explain to them your promise to Korra."_

Tenzin's words echoed through Mako's mind, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as Jinora sat down, looking tired and very much like her mother at the moment.

"That child has more energy than Ikki and Meelo combined," she declared. "I have no idea how my parents—"

"It's me," Mako blurted out. Upon seeing both Bolin and Jinora's befuddled expressions, he explained, "Kun's Firebending teacher. It's me. I promised Korra I would."

The couple stared in surprise at the older man, who shifted uncomfortable. Several long, awkward moments passed by, until Jinora finally said, "Well, that makes a lot of sense, actually." Bolin nodded in agreement.

"So… you're okay with me teaching Kun Firebending?" Mako said hesitantly.

Jinora laughed. "Why wouldn't we be, Mako?"

"Well, I just thought… you know… that you guys were…"

"Hey, if my son's gonna be the Avatar, then he's going to learn from the best," Bolin said firmly, a bright grin on his face. "And the rest of the world's gotta _deal _with it!"

* * *

**AN: Ugh. That last section killed me to write. It was the most difficult part. -.-**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**PM ME, SOMEONE.**

**PLEASE.**


End file.
